RockPaperScissors
by keroro101
Summary: Usagi wanted to devour Misaki tonight, but Misaki is protesting for he 'still' felt sore after doing 'that' last night going on for rounds. But Usagi was really aroused right now... and so, a bet started.
1. Chapter 1

**This would be considered as my first fanfiction. And considering that, I get nosebleeds and everything while writing this. And I know I am not a great writer, but I would do love reading your reviews. It is chaptered anyway. *Bow* Thank you in advance. Arigatou Gozaimasu! **

**CHAPTER 1**

**ROCK-PAPER-SCISSORS**

It was really a tough day for Misaki. He's been dumped on by tons of homework plus, he 'still' felt sore for doing 'that' last night going on for rounds. _Gah! Stupid Usagi-san! _Misaki doesn't even want to reminisce.

Feeling the whole world was in his shoulders, he lied in the couch, stretching himself, feeling relaxed – well, almost – when suddenly, the door cracked open.

It was Usami in his show-bare-chest polo which Misaki find 'sexy' – _Oh my God! Did I just think him being sexy?_

"Oh, there you are my lovely Misaki, happy to see me?" said the gray-haired person

"Well, more of annoyed to see you" Misaki opposed, well, while hiding his blush. He just hated himself for not being able to control himself while hearing that deep, arousing voice coming out from that oh-so-sexy lips. _Gah! Here we go again._

Unbeknown, Usami was already standing in front of the green-eyed boy, staring at him hungrily, passionately, devouring the visage of the shorter man.

"W-what's wrong Usagi-san?"

"You're getting more and more sexy Misaki, I'm getting aroused by just staring at you… you know…" he leaned towards Misaki, lips touching the other man's earlobe.

"…you know what… I just want to eat you… right now"

Misaki reddened more. _Oh! That voice was sexy... WHAT? I did think about that again. STUPID!_

Usami slipped his left hand beneath Misaki's cloth, caressing his back, sending tingles all over his veins making Misaki jumped.

_I have to stop this!_Misaki thought. He cannot dare imagining himself getting sore up 'again' while he's still in the process of healing from the last incident.

Now, Usami was starting to unbutton Misaki's uniform while saying "You know Misaki, you look more beautiful wearing nothing, and I can't wait to see you in that manner…"

_Oh shit! I have to think fast!_ Misaki's head was on World War III. His brain want to stop 'this', but it's like his heart, veins, organs aren't just cooperating.

Now, he felt a large, warm, sexy hand touching his now-so-hard cock that has been bulging in his pants so badly.

"Misaki, you're really big right now, no? I guess, you really are that needy today."

"Shut up! I am NOT!"

"Oh, cocks don't lie my love"

_Goddamn! I have to stop this, if not, worse is coming. Shit! Why isn't this manhood of mine just cooperating?_Misaki's head again in a battle.

He felt his zipper opened and now his pants being tugged down together with his boxers, showing the proud member of his that is now dripping some white liquid.

"Oh, I guess this cock really wants me." said Usami while caressing the manhood softly leaving moans in Misaki's mouth.

Seconds later, he felt his manhood being surrounded by hot, sticky liquid, being touched by a sexy tongue. It is not just touching 'his', but is also running upwards and downwards repeatively.

'_Oh shocks! This feels so good! I want more! NO! What the hell am I thinking? STOP! I do NOT want this!'_

"hhmmm.. ah.. U-sagi –saaann.. ah"

Usami's paced went faster and more eagerly after hearing those lovely moans. He ran his free hand in Misaki's nipple, toying with it, while the other one was busy accommodating the manhood.

"aahh.. God. Usagi –san.. I. ah.."

_This has to stop! Ah! God... why do this feels so great? No! It doesn't! It has to.. ah.. gah! It really has to…_

"STOP!"

Then silence…

"What's wrong Misaki?" Usami asked skeptically.

"I'm not your toy, okay? I'm not just going to be used by you whenever you like!"

"But, you _do_ like what I'm doing, right?"

"NO!"

"Oh, you do? But by judging by your moans, your hard-on, your nipples –"

"Stop it!"

"Oh, you're so cute Misaki!"

"Let's have a bet"

"A bet?"

"Yes." Said Misaki who is now being serious.

"What is it?"

"Let's have a.. ah! A game!"

"What kind of game?" doubt was growing more in Usami's head.

"a rock-paper-scissors game."

Silence...

Then a simple _pfftt_ cracked the deafening stillness.

"Are you serious?" Usami bursted out.

"I'm dead serious. Won't you do the same?"

"That's what I liked about you, Misaki-_chan_!"

Misaki was already red, but after hearing the '_chan'_, he reddened more – if that's possible.

"Would you quit with the 'chan'?"

"But I liked it that way…"

Misaki pouted, and Usagi find it cute and sexy, giving him the feeling of wanting to pounce on the other guy right now. Nevertheless, doing it right now was impossible, with Misaki being serious with the bet; Usagi doubted he could continue licking that 'manhood'.

"Okay, I'll play with you, but what would be the consequences?" Usagi said.

"Simple. If I win, no sex for a month, no make it two. In addition, I will be your master. You have to obey me."

"Okay, but if 'I' win?"

"Just do whatever you like to me."

"Really? And will I be your master?" and evil smirk was drawn in Usagi's lips.

"Yeah. Whatever." Misaki said. "Now, let's start"

"Rock-paper-scissors!"

"Oh yes!" One point to Misaki.

"Rock-paper-scissors!"

"Wohoo!" another point to Misaki.

"Rock-paper-scissors!" 3-0. Now, Usagi went serious.

"Rock-paper-scissors!" 3-1. Usagi scored!

"I scored." Usagi said.

"It was just luck."

"Well, we'll see for that." Usagi smirked.

"Rock-paper-scissors!" 3-2… 3-3… 4-3.

"Oh yeah! I'm one point to success Usagi-san! Remember, 2 months of no sex. You'll have to obey me, _slave_."

"That's too early for that, my love."

"Rock-paper-scissors!" 4-4… "Rock-paper-scissors!" 4-5.

"OH GODDAMNIT!" Misaki bursted.. "You cheated!"

"How could I? oh! A bet is a bet, and I won, so as a man, you have to stand for your words. After all, you started this."

"Shit."

"Well, where should I begin?"

"Pervert!"

"Oh yeah. Before I forgot." Usagi went to his room after saying those words.

"What could it be?" Misaki tilted his head.

Later…

"Tadaa~!" Usagi's now holding a box – pink and black to be exact.

"What is that, Rabbit?"

"A present for my lovely _slave_" Usagi said while opening the box.

"A- a bunny costume?"

"Oh honey, it is just not a bunny dress, it is a super sexy bunny dress." Usagi felt himself giggle while imagining _his_ Misaki wearing this stuff.

The bunny dress is a swimsuit-like dress with a bunny headdress.

"There's no way I'm wearing that!" Misaki protested.

"Oh, so now you're turning your head away to the bet? That's bad Mi-sa-ki. You started this, so you also have to end this."

"I am NOT turning my head. I just don't want to dress that!"

"You would have let me wear or do something worse if it was you who've won."

It is true. Misaki, if he'd won the bet, would make him (Usagi) more shameful. _I would have let him wear – oh shut the crap up! I lose!_

"Now Misaki, worse is coming if you won't wear this."

_Worse? If he says it, he means it! Goddamn! _Misaki felt himself shiver imaging the things that would come afterwards. "Shit."

Misaki was left with no choice. He grabbed the dress and walked away to clothe but before he could take a step forward, Usagi said…

"Undress in front of me."


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to apologize in advance. First of all, folks, I am not a great writer. I don't know how to write **_**properly**_** the LEMON part. I know I can't please everybody, well in fact, I, myself, was not impressed by myself either. HAHA. But, nevertheless, I would still be VERY HAPPY to read your reviews. Put some reviews please. **

**CHAPTER 2**

"What? Undress in front of you?" Misaki bursted out. The idea of dressing 'that' thing was ridiculous, and undressing in front of that pervert wasn't helping at all.

"Oh my Misaki…" Usami leaned forward to Misaki making a very close, direct eye-to-eye contact with him "I am your master, right? You HAVE to obey me…" Usami licked Misaki's earlobe after saying "whether you like it or not."

Misaki flushed after the earlobe-licking incident. _His tongue does felt warm._ Misaki thought. And he hates what he is thinking right now. _I will not give in that easily._

Without the knowledge of Misaki, Usami now is hugging him in the back. The gray-haired guy rested his chin on the shorter man's shoulder, brushing his big, sexy hands from Misaki's chest, touching his nipples, making soft twirl-ish touches in Misaki's stomach. Usami's hand touched Misaki's bulged and then he stopped.

It was ecstasy for Misaki. But he doesn't want it. He wanted this to stop, but on the other hand, the other side of his brain kept shouting _For Pete's sake! I really want you Usagi-san! Why the heck did you stop?_ Misaki cursed his _other side _brain. Does he really that needy tonight? Does he really that needy for Usami's oh-so-big-and-oh-so-tasteful cock?

But before Misaki gone crazy, Usagi said in a deep, very sexy voice "Misaki, yours is bigger tonight. This really wants me tonight, right?" and Usami's hand softly touched Misaki's bulge making Misaki jumped. The soft touches went upwards, downwards, then swirls.

"Misaki, undress now or else…" Usagi drew a very serious face. He turned Misaki's back and now faced him – looking Misaki very deep in the eyes.

"O-or else?" Misaki felt himself shiver. He can't help it, there is something lying beneath those eyes.

"Or else I'll fuck you every second, every minute, hour, moment that I want to. Even if you don't."

"Fuck it! PERVERT!"

"Oh yes Misaki! I'm a pervert who wants to fuck you every single time."

"SHIT! What do you want me to do?"

"Undress, but before that…" Usami took a sit, opened his zipper, pulled out his proud member and then said "suck it."

"W-WHAAAAAAAAT?"

"Suck it. It really wants to enter your mouth." Usami said while touching his manhood.

Even Misaki's head said don't, his mouth eagerly swallowed the big member of Usami like his mind has a mind of its own. He trailed up and down leaving spit in every dimension of the cock. Usami moaned out of pleasure and saying "O-oh! Misaki! That feels good! A-aaaah!" Misaki's tongue toyed the tip of the cock and Usami moaned.

"Slave." Then Misaki stopped the blowjob.

"W-what is it now?" said Misaki, definitely hiding his blush.

"Like what I said earlier, undress."

_Oh, so you want game? I'll give you one. I'm going to make your cock get hard as possible, and when that time comes… I will not give in. Not that easily. And you'll be sexually frustrated. _Misaki's evil thought ran down.

Misaki unbuttoned his shirt, sexily. It is like he's swaying to a rhythm. Each time he touches his button, he bit his lower lip, making a very sexy posture. Usami, in the other hand, find it really sexy, it's like he's watching free porn, thanks to his _slave_. Misaki finished unbuttoning, and now, his white chest is fully exposed. He ran his hands on his nipples, down to his stomach, and now to his bulge. He stopped. Killing the mood. He felt it awkward tugging his pants down. He was shy, actually. And he thought, _I really am that big!_ _Stupid Usagi for making me left in this manner!_

Usami knew that his slave-lover was shy. In fact, Misaki was. Usami wanted to help Misaki in that crisis, he pulled Miaski closer to him, touched his now-so-big bulge, and when Usami lost all his control, he tugged Misaki's pants together with his boxers.

"Oh, Misaki, yours is standing soooooooo erect." Usami smirked.

"S-SHUT UP!"

"Misaki, I really am that hungry, you know. I want to eat you right away, to devour you… to fuck you at this very moment."

Before Misaki could say a word, Usami's lips met his. Tongues going on battle, consuming each other taste. They gasped for air. Usami couldn't wait any longer, so his finger entered Misaki right away and Misaki was left shocked. "U-Usagi." But Usami didn't mind his lover, instead he inserted the second finger and went on scissoring pattern, "aaah… ah. Usagi-san" And the third finger went in.

"Usagi-san… I want you… please?" Misaki didn't have a choice. His hole is really begging to be raped by Usami's cock. It is him, Misaki, who wants to make Usami felt sexually frustrated, but instead, it was him, who felt that way. He always hated himself that way.

Misaki's pleading was too much for Usami to resist, so he quickly went inside… "Misaki, does it hurt?"

"ah. I'm fine.. please, continue…. Aahhhmmm"

Usami first move slowly.. "U-usagi-san. Faster! Move! Faster! Please!"

_Oh fuck it!_ Usami thought. Hearing those sexy words are enough for him to breakdown. Now, being not able to control himself, went faster and more eagerly.

"That felt great Usagi! More! Mhhhmmm.. More!"

After knowing that he hit the pleasure spot, Usami continuously bumped it making Misaki moaned. Usami's hand went touching Misaki's cock and went kissing the green-eyed man's neck making sure that he would have left a kiss mark.

"ahh.. Usagi-san! I'm going to.. uh! Mmmmm"

"It's okay, cum if you want"

Then white liquid spurted out. And after few more thrusts, Usami cummed inside Misaki. They both collapsed in each other's arm – Misaki on top of Usami.

"Misaki, I love you." Usami whispered in Misaki's ear.

"Shut up." Ironically, Misaki loved what Usami just have said.

"Say it, slave."

"Gah. Okay. I… I… I love you… too."

"Now that's more I liked it. I really love you Misaki, and I will always do." Misaki felt his heart falter. It was the sweetest thing he'd ever heard. Usami kissed Misaki lightly making Misaki flushed. Misaki's eye caught a glimpse of the bunny dress and thanked God Usami forgot about it.

"Ah. Misaki, before I forgot, the bunny—"

Misaki, frightened to dress that thing, kissed Usami to make him stop.

"Oh… so you really are that needy Misaki. Do you want to go for another round?" Usami smirked.

"No!"

"Okay… so what about you dress the bunny—" Usami was stopped again by Misaki's kiss.

"You really want me, do you?" Usami said.

Misaki was speechless; he neither doesn't even know what he's doing. All he knew is that he doesn't want to dress that thing.

"Misaki? Do you want the bunny dress… or me?" Usami said in a sexy voice.

"whatever! Just… just not that bunny dress."

"But, you do look cute –" He was stopped, again, in the third time, by Misaki's kiss. Usami, feeling all the electricity run through his veins, allowed Misaki's tongue to devour his and then they continued.

_I really love this guy. He's the cutest! Second is Suzuki, of course. He will be the only person I will love until the rest of my life. _ Usami thought.

_Doing this isn't that bad after all. Well – maybe the bunny dress was a mess – but all in all, doing this with Usagi isn't that bad. I knew, I wanted him, I wanted him so bad. _ Misaki thought. _Maybe, few more rock-paper-scissors games will do. _

**END. I will still be trying best to do some YAOIs. I will also give my best to improve. *BOW* Arigatou Gozaimasu! **

**P.S. I would like to thank the ones who send in their reviews. To the first five reviewers whom reviews I've first read, **_**usamisaftw**__**, **__**Miyuki Meiru**__**, **__**Yaoifangirl89**__**, **__**DarkxNightxStar**__**, **__**JunjouRomanticafortheWinxoxo**__**, **_**I would like to thank you. You gave me happiness, because I was expecting a negative feedback. I was really inspired. THANK YOU. **


End file.
